


Not Only You and Me

by Reiko_Forrester



Category: Preacher (Comics), Preacher (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Drinking, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied Drug Use, Jessidy if you squint, Jesus is a biscuit let him sop you up, Maybe some priest kink idk, Oral Sex, Swearing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, hot men in their underwear, offscreen violence against dishware, why does reader put up with these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiko_Forrester/pseuds/Reiko_Forrester
Summary: Reader is offered an unexpectedly welcome opportunity by Cassidy and Jesse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, I did NOT mean to go this long between stories, especially since the last one was a cliffhanger.   
> As always, thank you for reading and giving feedback! :)  
> Title is from the Britney Spears song '3,' which is about exactly what you think it is.

It was getting late. You hadn't felt like eating after the church picnic because you were worried that you and your boyfriend, Cassidy, had been seen having a tryst in the balcony in the church. He wasn't too concerned, but you still were.   
Even if someone had seen you, you reasoned, surely by now word would have gotten around to Emily, who would have told Jesse, who would have called by now if he'd heard anything. This idea, while plausible, didn't make you feel any better. 

Hungry or not, you should probably eat something. No sense waking up starving in the middle of the night. You went to the kitchen, reaching under the island for a skillet-

Shit. You'd left your pie plates at church.

Not really a big deal - you could always pick them up next time you were there. But maybe tonight, if anyone was still there, you could see how they acted around you. 

You got in the car and turned the engine over. It was only just dusk; surely there were still people there. Then you noticed the steady pattern of rain on your windshield and changed your mind. 

Pulling into the parking lot, you shielded your face from the rain, which was much heavier at the church. You knocked twice at the door, but the sound coincided with a thunderclap. You pushed the door open and went inside.  
The light was dim as you gently shut the door behind you and walked into the sanctuary. Only the occasional flash of lightening lit the windows from outside, the sunset blotted out by stormclouds. No one was was in sight, no cars had been outside. Maybe Jesse and Cassidy had gone to a bar after the picnic.

A soft voice a few rows away proved this theory wrong. Your eyes followed the line of pews, and stopped on Jesse and Cassidy, each seated on a bench, talking in low, slightly slurred voices. As you came close, you saw the neck of a whiskey bottle in Jesse's hand... and noticed that both of them were only wearing underwear.

'What the hell?' you said with a laugh as you approached. Jesse jumped in shock at your voice. Cassidy grinned at the sight of you, thrilled. 'Where did your clothes go?' you asked.

Jesse stared dumbly at you, but Cassidy hastily answered, 'We went outside. In the rain. We were afraid the letters would blow off the sign.'

'Right,' Jesse agreed, smiling with relief. 'We forgot it wasn't windy.'

You nodded, staring at the preacher. Cassidy shot him a flat look. After an awkward silence, you asked, 'Have you seen my pie plates?'

Jesse shook his head, avoiding eye contact. Cassidy said, 'We may have used them for skeet shooting.'

Before you could protest, Jesse insisted, 'We will replace them, I promise.' Cassidy stared at Jesse, his eyes growing wider the longer he looked at him. They were both acting weird, and it had nothing to do with the half-smoked joint you saw lying next to Cassidy's leg.

'What's going on?' you asked, looking at them.

The preacher looked at his friend, and shook his head.

'It was Jesse,' Cassidy told you cheerfully.

'Jesse?' you repeated. 

'He's the one who we heard upstairs.'

Your face went hot and your stomach turned to ice. 'He...' you managed to mutter before you lost your voice. It shouldn't have bothered you so much - it was nothing he hadn't seen before. Instead of being helpful, the thought made you blush harder. 

'I'm sorry,' Jesse blurted out, not quite able to meet your eyes. 

You looked back at Cassidy, who was watching Jesse expectantly. Rolling your eyes, you said, 'That's not it. Either tell me what's going on or quit acting like you're hiding something.'

When Cassidy looked at you, he seemed nervous. 'Okay, (y/n), promise you won't be mad. Jesse and I were talking. About you. And I might have told him about you having a crush on him a long time ago.'

'Oh.' You didn't really care - that was a long time ago. 

'And he said he wished he'd known that. Right, Jess?'

Once more you felt heat in your cheeks as you looked at the preacher. Jesse had the expression of someone who wanted to disappear. But eventually he started talking.

'I'd seen you around but didn't have the courage to talk to you. Then we got assigned lab partners and got to be friends, and I still didn't have the guts to say anything,' Jesse explained.

'Hang on, isn't that the plot of Twilight?' Cassidy asked.

Ignoring him, Jesse went on, 'We grew up, got on with our lives, lost touch. When I came back you were still here, but seeing someone. I figured it wasn't meant to be.'

You were frozen to the spot as Jesse confessed, your mouth slightly open with shock. Obviously it was too late to do anything about now, but still.

Cassidy spoke again. 'I may have come up with a way to resolve this for you both,' he said.

You slowly turned your head toward your boyfriend. His smile was nervous, but nerves didn't stop him from asking 'What if I was to share you with Jesse?'

'What the fuck?' you whispered, not expecting that resolution. You weren't sure what emotion you should have been feeling about the idea, but you weren't expecting it to be lust.

'Both of us,' Jesse added, glancing from you to Cassidy. 'It'd be weird otherwise.' Jesse obviously had a different idea of weird than you did.

'Look, (y/n),' Cassidy said, standing up. 'I promise if you don't like the idea, I'll never bring it up again. I don't want you to be hurt by any of this. I don't want to lose you.' He nearly whispered the last words, as if bringing up the thought was more than he could bear.

Your eyes fell on the bottle in Jesse's hand. 'Give me that,' you told him, taking it before he could move. Even as you drank, you knew what the answer was. The idea of both of them with you, wanting you, was too good to ignore. Finally, you set the bottle down, meeting Cassidy's eyes, and told him, 'Okay. Let's do it.'

'Are you sure?' he asked, his hands on your arms and eyes searching yours.

You smiled, touched by his concern, and answered, 'Yes, I am.' You suddenly mirrored his concern. 'Are you?'

Cassidy glanced behind you at Jesse, and smiled. 'I'm not gonna pass up a chance to make my girl and my best mate happy at the same time.'

The two of you kissed, and you felt movement behind you. Jesse was standing behind you, still as possible, not wanting to touch you until you touched him. You turned from Cassidy and smiled at Jesse. Then you kissed him, slowly, allowing him to kiss back. You two had kissed before, but no one (except Cassidy) spoke about that day much. You'd forgotten what a good kisser Jesse was.

From behind you, you felt Cassidy's hand on the back of your head, stroking your hair, and you turned from Jesse to kiss the vampire again, your mouths fitting better together than yours with Jesse's. 

The preacher wound his arms around your waist, and you could feel the warmth of his bare skin through your shirt. Jesse's lips softly trailed along your neck, and you pressed your ass back against his hips, pleased to feel him hard against you. In response, Jesse's hand edged past the waist of your pants, and you moaned into Cass' mouth as his fingers pressed against the front of your panties, sliding over your sensitive clit.

While this was going on, Cassidy slowly reached up under your shirt, cupping your breasts through your bra, and you couldn't believe how turned on you were. You'd had both men's attention at once before, but this was different. A drunken fumble resulting from unknown powers couldn't compare to your boyfriend and friend both paying attention to you like this.

Cassidy broke the kiss, and looked you over before telling Jesse, 'I don't know, Padre, I don't think this is the best place to get going. Think we should take her to bed?'

Before you could beg for just that, Jesse answered, 'Yes, I do.' His voice was more confident now that his hand was down your pants. 'Should we carry her?'

'I'm standing right here. And I can walk,' you protested fondly. Reluctantly, the three of you parted, going up the stairs to Jesse's room.

Once the three of you got behind the door, Jesse climbed onto the bed, and you and Cass stood at the edge. He kissed you again, and pulled off your shirt and bra, rubbing your breasts, then his hands fell to your hips, taking down your jeans. He noticed your underwear, saying, 'Oh, are those new?' You nodded. 'I like them,' he told you as he hooked his fingers into your panties, sliding them down your legs, and you were naked for them. Cassidy's mouth was on your neck, teeth pressing gently into your skin, and your hips jerked, needing someone to touch you. As if reading your mind, Cassidy reached between your legs, rubbing your clit slowly, and you moaned, wanting more.

Just as suddenly as he'd started, the vampire stopped. As you watched, he took a step away from you, sucking his finger clean, and you heard Jesse make a strangled sound from behind you on the bed.

'Hm,' Cassidy said, coming closer to you. 'Good idea.' Before you could ask what he meant, he was walking you to the edge of the bed, laying you back. Jesse was beside you, bending to lick your nipples. You gasped when he reached between your legs to finger your clit as you watched Cassidy get on his knees on the floor, pushing your thighs apart.   
Jesse moved his hand, and you both watched as Cassidy bent over you, mouth pressing lightly on your hip, his kisses starting lower. He nipped the outer edge of your pussy, and you cried out as he continued the same way up the other side. When he finally licked a hot stripe along your clit, you closed your eyes, a soft, wordless cry leaving your lips. 

You felt a hand on your stomach, lips against your own, and you gladly let Jesse swallow your moans as he kissed you. He smiled at you, his hand covering one breast and squeezing slowly. He kissed you again, reaching down your body and spreading your pussy wide so his friend could suck your clit. You don't know how you kept from losing consciousness as wave after wave of bliss began washing over your shaking body.

Cassidy stood up, looking down at you with a smile. He and Jesse exchanged looks, and then he climbed onto the bed while Jesse took his place between your legs. You were suddenly feeling a bit self- conscious, but felt fingers stroking your hair softly, and looked up to see Cassidy bending over you. You smiled at each other's upside-down faces, and you realized you both would be okay however this turned out.

WIth little preamble, Jesse's tongue was lapping roughly at your clit, and you couldn't help the loud, surprised moan that escaped you. His method didn't seem as practiced as Cassidy's, but he was very enthusiastic, if less nuanced, and it still felt amazing. Your eyes fell closed, and you felt a pair of hands reach for your thighs, holding them apart to allow the preacher better access to you. Feeling your boyfriend spreading you open, and knowing he was watching Jesse eat you out was the hottest thing you'd ever known, and it wasn't long til you were coming against the preacher's face.

Once you were aware of your surroundings again, you noticed that Jesse was still bend between your legs, mouth surrounding your pussy as he tongued your clit. You arched against his lips, Jesse's stubble scraping your inner thighs, and before you could moan Cassidy was kissing you, his tongue playing at the edge of your lips as if mimicking Jesse. Another orgasm soon tore through your body, and you laid there, unsure how much more pleasure you could take. 

Then Jesse's finger rubbed tentatively between your cheeks.

Your reaction was unexpected. Instead of discomfort with the idea, you felt renewed desire uncurl in your belly, and relaxed your hips as Jesse's finger circled behind you. You were already slick there, from both your juices and their saliva.

'Is this okay?' Jesse asked, still gently touching. A new surge of lust shot between your legs.

'Yes,' you whispered, closing your eyes and bracing yourself for more.

Jesse's finger softly breached you, and he allowed you to adjust. You were silent and breathless at the new sensation. You barely heard Cassidy's soft 'aw, fuck' from above you as he watched, and the idea of it made you thrust eagerly at the hand at your ass.

You winced, and Jesse gasped, pulling his hand away. You were about to protest, but the preacher soon produced a bottle of clear fluid, squirting some into his hand and over his fingers, before you felt them back at your ass. This time you took his fingers easier, stretching more

Before Jesse went on, you felt his tongue back at your clit, and you moaned at the dual stimulation. Cassidy had begun to rub your breasts, thumbs catching your nipples as his hands caressed you. You were moaning and bucking against Jesse as he slid his finger in and out slowly. Then he removed his finger, and soon slid two inside you. It burned, but in a pleasant way, and it wasn't long before his fingers were fucking you. You remembered the size of Jesse's cock, wondered how you'd ever fit him where his fingers were.

As if hearing your thoughts, Jesse added a third finger, as slowly as possible, and you were dumb with the sensation. You rocked against his hand a bit, experimenting, grateful for the slick heat of his tongue against your pussy. You thrust up and forward, against fingers and tongue, and it felt incredible.

You were disappointed when Jesse suddenly stopped his assault, but a bit relieved to catch your breath. You sat up on your hands and knees, crawling beside Cassidy and kissing him deeply, palming his impressive erection through his briefs. He made a soft noise, and you pulled the fabric away from his cock. Kneeling over him, you pulled Cassidy into your mouth, eagerly sucking him, and listening to the Irishman's profane praise.

From behind you, Jesse was cleaning his fingers, and had stripped off his own underwear. You watched out the corner of your eye as he poured the lube into his hand, smearing it onto his cock until it shone, and you moaned around Cassidy's dick. 

Letting him out of your mouth with a wet pop, you pulled Cassidy's underwear down his legs, letting him kick them off as you straddled him. He held your hips steady as you lowered yourself onto him, both of you exhaling sharply, and you rocked against him slowly. 

A hand on your shoulder stilled you as Jesse knelt behind you, and you felt a surge of excitement mixed with panic as his cock nudged your ass. Sensing your discomfort, Cassidy kissed your jaw, whispering encouragement as Jesse steadied himself.

'I'll stop if I hurt you,' Jesse whispered, voice concerned but breathless with lust. 'Are you ready, (y/n)?'

You took a deep breath and nodded, and Jesse was pressing against you, so slow it barely felt like moving. His cock was slick as it pushed into you, and you whimpered as he stretched you. Cassidy rubbed your hip, asked if you were okay, and you nodded. Jesse had stopped, the head of his cock inside you, and you forced yourself to relax as you experimentally pushed back against him. You heard him gasp, his hand taking hold of your hip as he continued to move. You felt Cassidy nip your throat, distracting from the brief discomfort as Jesse finished sheathing himself inside you. 

The three of you were still, the men letting you adjust. You leaned your head against Cassidy's shoulder, amazed that you could be filled like this. Bracing yourself, you lifted your hips, moaning. You'd never felt something this good.

The men took this as their cue to start moving. You leaned back against Jesse, watching Cassidy as you felt Jesse's teeth press into your neck. There were fingers rubbing your clit - you weren't sure whose - and all you knew was them as you moved, each motion increasing your pleasure. The three of you had found your rhythm, and the room soon filled with moans and sighs.

Jesse's arm wound around your hips so he could keep you close, his head resting on your shoulder as he fucked you. Cassidy's hands were reaching up your body, cupping your breasts as he thrust up hard into you. Your orgasm was sudden, and you let yourself go, shaking against the two of them, letting them hold you up.

You leaned down over Cassidy, partly to rest, but mostly to kiss him, feeling the pressure build back inside as they kept moving inside you. Cassidy suddenly broke the kiss, asking 'Whose arse are you reaching for, mate?'

'Sorry,' Jesse muttered behind you, his hand moving to squeeze your ass. You giggled, softly kissing Cassidy's jaw. He held your waist, fucking you hard, pushing you closer to your next orgasm. From behind you, Jesse was whispering words you'd never expected to hear from a man of the cloth, his fingers stroking your clit roughly, and you came with a shout, feeling Cass and Jesse follow soon after.

The three of you didn't move for a moment or two, heavy breaths filling the air, sweat cooling on skin. Jesse was the first to detangle himself from you, and when he rose you collapsed against Cassidy. He held you close, kissing you softly, and you heard running water from the other room. You had nearly drifted off when you felt a warm wet towel pressed against you as Jesse cleaned you up.

'What, none for me?' Cassidy asked playfully. Jesse scoffed, tossing the cloth aside, and pulled his underwear back on.

'How do you feel, (y/n)?' Jesse asked.

You stretched, smiling, and grinned at him. 'I fucking love closure,' you told him, and the men laughed.

'Glad to hear it. Now, if you'll excuse me -' Jesse pulled a set of sheets out of his dresser, and said, 'You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here.'

Taking the hint, you and Cassidy got up, getting your clothes and leaving the room. You hastily pulled your clothes back on, slipping on your shoes as you headed downstairs.

'(Y/n), wait!' Cassidy called from behind you. He caught up with you in the sanctuary, taking your hand. 'Look, please don't go. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. I just-'

You frowned. 'Don't go where?'  
He looked confused. 'Aren't you leaving?'   
You laughed. 'No. I'm going out to the car for my overnight bag. I'm staying with you tonight.'  
Cassidy grinned, kissing you as you tried to walk to the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to that infamous Sundowner promo for inspiring some of this. I feel like I owe it a story credit.


End file.
